Fred's Fault, Angelina's Anguish
by PhelpsPrincess
Summary: After a night of drinking with Fred, Angelina has realized she's made a mistake and pregnancy starts running through her mind.
1. About Lastnight..

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All props go to J. K. Rowling. You go girl... Uh, woman!  
  
A/N: I thought this would be really fun to write. Before I started, it was supposed to be serious, but I can't be serious very well. Sorry, but I hope it's just as good. Don't forget to review, even if you did hate it!  
  
  
  
The night before was so unclear to Angelina. She wish she could just turned back time and see what went on, although she already knew what happened. She sat in the great hall picking at her food, her face was full of confusion and her best friends, Alicia and Katie could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Angie, you okay girl?" Alicia said trying to make eye contact with her. Angelina looked up from her chopped up food and answered.  
  
"Yeah, just a little, just a little worried you could say," she answered.  
  
"Why's that?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Well, I think, I think I made a mistake last night." The two girls were distraught.  
  
"You know, I didn't come back to the dorm last night?" Angelina asked.  
  
"What? You didn't?" Katie asked.  
  
"N- No, " Angelina stuttered, " I spent the night in the boys' dorm. I think I slept with Fred."  
  
"Oh, that's not a big deal, you and Fred always fall asleep with each other," Katie blurted out. Alicia elbowed her.  
  
"You mean, you two," Alicia paused looking for the right word, " you two, shagged?"  
  
Angelina's nose wrinkled. " Yeah.…"  
  
"How can you not be sure?" Katie asked sternly.  
  
"I was, well, we were smashed.…" Angelina admitted. She was hurt, everyone could tell.  
  
"Um, yeah so? Wouldn't you still be like, sore?" Katie asked. " When I first did it, I was really sore."  
  
"What? When did you do it?" both of the girls yelled.  
  
"Blimey, I didn't tell you? I did it with Oliver and Percy, all at the same time." The girls looked at her in shock. " Holy Schiesse! I was only joking!"  
  
"Katie, shut up," Angelina snapped. " And, no I don't know. I'm just, so, mad at myself." Angelina said barely able to keep her throat clear from that lump and her eyes from watering.  
  
"Angie, Hun, it's okay. Don't cry. C'mon, let's go back up to our dorm," Alicia said helping her friend up from her seat.  
  
"Hey Lee, what's up with her?" George asked. Lee just shrugged.  
  
"I reckon it has to do with Fred, haven't seen him all morning," he replied. George looked like he had just realized Fred wasn't near.  
  
"I wonder where he is," George said. " Hey Angelina!" George called right before the girls walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Have you seen Fred this morning?" Angelina bite her lip and burst out in tears.  
  
"Is it something I said?" George cluelessly asked.  
  
"George, you're freaking sexy, but leave, she needs some time alone and no, we haven't seen Fred. Now go!" Katie said pushing George away.  
  
"Midol," George teased.  
  
"That's it, no head for you tonight!" Katie shouted at him. Alicia look disgusted. "Oh, shut up it's not like you never gave Oliver oral, jeepers," Katie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hello! Did everyone just forget about me?" Angelina sobbed.  
  
"Oh hold on, it's not like you're gunna give birth right now!" Alicia said turning to Katie. " And for you information, I DIDN'T give Oliver head, Blimey there's a difference between…" Alicia paused just realizing that basically everyone who attend Hogwarts was in the Great Hall, listening to them bicker.  
  
Alicia turned a very nice shade of red, " We'll continue this later," she said storming out with Angelina; Katie sighed and followed.  
  
The two Gryffindor boys decided they should check up on Fred and walked to the common and then up to their dorms.  
  
"Fred! FREEEEED!" George called pushing his brother, who was lying in bed.  
  
"Yo, Weasley, wake up!" Lee yelled, waiting for Fred to respond, some way or another.  
  
Fred slowly turned over onto his back and faced George and Lee who were standing perfectly still.  
  
"Would ... you guys... Stop moving please, I have a bloody heada..che," Fred's words slurred together and were almost gibberish. George and Lee looked at each other confused.  
  
"You drunk?" Lee asked.  
  
"N-Not anymore," Fred replied.  
  
"Where have you been all morning?" George asked tidying Fred's mess of sheets, bottles of butterbeer and condoms.  
  
"CONDOMS? WHY DO YOU NEED RUBBERS?" George asked rampaging.  
  
"You scored on Angelina, didn't you Fred?" Lee asked, " And Gryffindor is in the lead as Fred Weasley as the MVP, scoring 100 points on Angelina Johnson!" Lee yelled like the way he did as the commentator.  
  
"What? Who scored on Angie?" Fred asked.  
  
"You did, you bloody git," George said still mad. " You had sex with Angelina. Do you know how much you probably just ruined?"  
  
"Relax George, they used protection," Lee said. " Didn't you Fred?"  
  
"Um, I think so," He hesitated.  
  
"No! No, he didn't the box hasn't even been opened! Fred, I'm going to kill you!" George yelled jumping onto of his brother.  
  
"Stop! STOP!" Lee yelled interfering George who was about to slug Fred, " How are we even sure they actually *did* do it?" Lee asked, trying to make it seem like he was the genius of it all.  
  
"Hm, I dunno Lee. Let's see, two drunk teens, a bed, the night of the Yule Ball…" George said.  
  
"All riiight! I get your point. So they did do it, and no protection? Oy, this could be bad," Lee thought aloud as George just gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"And why are you so upset he and Angie shagged? You wanted to be in it or what?" Lee asked.  
  
George shot a stern look at him, " No, he shouldn't be doing it! And besides, Quidditch isn't over yet. If he wanted to get any girl pregnant, it should have been a non-Quidditch girl."  
  
"Like you haven't done it," Lee said. George's ears turned pink. " You haven't? Macho Georgie is a virgin!"  
  
"Shut up bugger!" George yelled.  
  
"Man, a virgin. Blimey, I would have never even thought. " Lee said. "Jeez, Ginny and I have done it at least half a dozen times."  
  
"WHAT!" George jumped up and throw Lee on the floor. Lee squirmed under George's grip and feared for his own life.  
  
"Only joking, heh," he whimpered.  
  
  
  
-*BACK AT THE GIRLS' DORM*-  
  
Angelina laid on her bed crying her heart out, while Alicia ran her fingers through Angie, soft black hair.  
  
"It's okay. It'll be all right. I'm sure George will be a good dad," Alicia said, not really helping the situation.  
  
"FRED! George is mine!" Katie yelled from across the room, trying on different robes to see which made her bust look the biggest.  
  
"I hate being athletic. Always seems, the more athletic you are, the smaller your boobs are."  
  
Alicia looked at Katie like she was crazy and then brought her attention back to Angelina.  
  
"Do you think you actually are pregnant?"  
  
Angelina looked up from her tearstained pillow.  
  
" I think so, I don't remember anything really, except for Fred's huge…"  
  
"Okaaay, so you and Fred were a wee bit smashed?" Alicia interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of Angie's sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was more than a wee bit though," Angelina sighed.  
  
"That's because anyone who did it with Fred Weasley would *have* to be drunk," Katie commented slyly.  
  
"Is that so? I reckon you're the one going out with his twin," Angelina snapped back.  
  
"They're totally different guys, you know that. Besides, you're the one who had to get drunk to sleep with him," Katie replied before Angelina threw one of their "Abercrombie & Witch" magazines at her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okie dokie. That's chapter one. Any good? Lemme know. Really bad? Lemme know! Sorry I don't have Microsoft word so my grammar isn't 110% correct, sorry. My spelling should be though. I do have spell check! I did make up some words that aren't in the dictionary though, somehow. *shrugs* :-D REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Promise

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one, yes I'm lazy :)  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. F/A is my favorite ship, they're so much fun to write about :) I hope this chapter is even more funny than the last. R/R for me Aight? :0) Sorry kinda leaves an American after taste, doesn't it? Oh well, makes it all the more funny.  
  
"Guys, I think I sleep with Angelina last night," Fred said hours later after George's tantrum.  
  
Lee and George, who were playing cauldron cards, looked over at him.  
  
"Duh," Lee said slapping down a wild 4 card, " Ha! In your face George!" George shot him a deadly glance, and then turned his attention back to Fred.  
  
"How long did it take you to figure this one out?" He asked sarcastically, obviously still mad.  
  
"All these images are flashing back to me now," Fred groaned rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Really now?" Lee asked basically jumping out of his chair. "Seen any titties yet?"  
  
"Lee!" George yelled.  
  
"Please, you're acting like Percy!" Lee shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah, I see some skin," Fred said slightly smirking, he hadn't had this much feeling in his sentences all day.  
  
Lee shook his head like he agreed. "C's I bet she's got."  
  
George shook his head, " Naw, B's"  
  
Lee snorted, "Yeah, B's. Right, I guess I can't blame ya. Your love has got the flattest chest I've ev-"  
  
"Shut your bloody mouth Lee!" George said, his ears turning a wee bit pink.  
  
"C's, trust me, I can remember that," Fred said, lying halfway off his bed, winking, or trying to anyway.  
  
Lee just smiled, "Told ya so."  
  
  
  
-*- Girls' dorm  
  
"Ten inches! Are you serious, Angelina?" Katie asked astonished. "Blimey, the most I can ever deal with is Eight!"  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Alicia asked, just entering the dorm from a bathroom break.  
  
"Wands... What else would we be talking abo-" Angelina said, suddenly stopping.  
  
"Licia! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Oh, please. If you heard what I just heard, you'd think the same thing!" Alicia defended herself. Katie just gave Alicia her famous eye roll; Alicia shot back with a glare.  
  
"Anyway," She began, sitting upon Angie's bed. "You feeling any better?"  
  
Angelina gave her a weak smile, "Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't even talked to Fred since. Blimey, I'm horrible."  
  
"No! No, you're not!" Both Alicia and Katie said trying to comfort Angelina.  
  
"It's not your fault what happened," Alicia said.  
  
"Well," Katie began, but stopped when Alicia punched her in the shoulder.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," Katie tried a second time, rubbing her bruised shoulder.  
  
"It's just, I really like Fred, I mean I should since I slept with him, but I'm not totally sure that I want to have a kid with him," Angie rambled.  
  
"It's okay, you're not really supposed to want to have kids with anyone right now. We'll think of something. If you want, we could go ask Madam Pomfrey about witch pregnancy and such," Alicia offered.  
  
"I don't really want anyone to know," Angie said, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, trust me. It won't be obvious. If anything, we can say it's for Hermione," Katie smiled.  
  
"But, Hermione isn't even pregnant," Angelina exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Katie smirked.  
  
"What is your problem, Katie? You malfunctioned or something? You do know we have a Sex Ed. class, right? Remember the one that you and George always snog in?" Alicia exclaimed.  
  
"We don't snog, and even if we did, Flitwick wouldn't be able to see. Since he's so short and all. Hey! Kinda like you 'Lic!" Katie giggled, jumping up fast so Alicia's fist wouldn't met her shoulder, again.  
  
"Stop it you guys! I have enough to think about without having to think of a spell to shut y'all two up!" Angelina yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Sorry," Alicia and Katie mumbled in unison.  
  
"When do you think we'll know you're pregnant?" Alicia asked.  
  
"When she's 9 months along," Katie said, earning her nothing but another glare. "Sorry, I'll stop."  
  
"Probably by next week," Angie answered.  
  
"Uh, Angie, you know you can't keep this a secret forever. I bet Fred and the other guys know. You can't keep anything from Dumbledore. And, oh, I hate to say this, but you have to tell you mum and dad,"  
  
"I know I can't keep it, but just for right now? okay? Please, just for now. Until Fred and I sort everything out," Angelina begged.  
  
Katie shook her head yes. Alicia hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around her best friend.  
  
"I won't say anything, I promise," she said, teary eyed.  
  
"Oh please you guys, don't get all dramatic on me now!" Katie teased.  
  
"Shut up and get in here!" Angelina said, inviting Katie into the hug.  
  
"Lesbians! I knew it!" George yelled, bursting into the dorm.  
  
"Get the hell out George!" Alicia yelled pointing at the door.  
  
Katie pushed Alicia backwards onto the bed, and ran into George's arms.  
  
"But can I be your little lesbian?" Katie whimpered, looking up at her tall, gorgeous, red haired, incredible sexy boyfriend. George smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Your boob-less lesbian!" Alicia yelled, purposely trying to piss Katie off.  
  
Katie just ignored her best friend, and turned her attention back to George.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you guys that we have practice in about twenty minutes. See ya there," George said heading back out the door.  
  
"Ah," Angelina sighed heavily. "I don't want to go."  
  
"You don't have to, you should though," Katie shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, we need to win the cup this year. This is our last chance and Harry is going to have a hell of a time next year getting all new teammates," Alicia commented, putting on her Quidditch robes.  
  
Angelina rolled out of bed and wrapped her hair up into a ponytail, just like the other girls. She stopped and looked at the mirror.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," Katie said heading to the door  
  
"Just a second, I gotta find my broom," Alicia said.  
  
"It's out in the equipment shack," Katie sighed, turning the doorknob. "Blondes," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Wait, I'm missing something!" Angelina said turning quickly around in a circle looking for something.  
  
"Oh! My lip-gloss!" Alicia called out, running over to her bed and searching madly for it.  
  
Katie sighed in impatience and rested her head against the door. " If we ever get out of here… " she sang to herself quietly.  
  
"I look so fat now!" She groaned.  
  
"Angie! It's been less than 24 hours!" Katie shouted now banging her head on the door.  
  
"Angie, you look normal, nobody can tell the difference. Now let's go before Katie gets her knickers in a knot," Alicia said. Katie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Katie, don't wear knickers?" Alicia smirked.  
  
"Obviously someone else doesn't eit-" Katie bit her lip and left the dorm, heading to the pitch.  
  
"That was directed towards me, wasn't it?" Angelina asked, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"Katie, you're a brat!" Alicia shouted from a far.  
  
  
  
Once everyone was on the field, practice began. Neville was now the Keeper and was surprisingly pretty good. Although the captain was still uncertain, everyone listen to one another and did very well at games, often scoring over 150 points on the Quaffle alone.  
  
"Okay, how bout a quick scrimmage?" Alicia offered.  
  
"We need some warm-up laps," Harry stated eyeing Alicia.  
  
"Where's Fred?" Angelina asked looking over everyone's shoulders.  
  
"Oh he's behind the equipment shack, puking," Neville answered, as casual as ever.  
  
A disgusted look spread all across Angelina's face.  
  
"Well, at least all the equipment is all ready out," George laughed.  
  
"Okay, some warm-up laps, a scrimmage, passing drills, anything else?" Katie asked.  
  
"How bout beating practice?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah, Beating practice. All right, Let's get started on those laps now!" Alicia said mounting her broom and racing up into the purple hazy sky. Harry was right behind her.  
  
Everyone was racing around the stadium, that is, everyone but Fred and Angelina.  
  
"Fred?" Angelina called, walking behind the equipment shed. "You there?" Her calls were answered by a disgusting sound.  
  
"Egh, sorry," Fred mumbled standing up and wiping his mouth. "Oh, hi Angelina."  
  
"Hi," Angelina blushed.  
  
"I suppose you want to talk?" Fred asked rubbing his red hair around.  
  
"No, I wanna shag again, of course I wanna talk!" Angelina answered sarcastically.  
  
Fred's eyes widen, "Oh, you do? I mean, how was last night? I mean how are you?"  
  
Angelina glared at him, "It was good, I mean I'm all right."  
  
Fred busted out into a huge smile. "Yeah, I'm good too," he winked.  
  
"No, seriously, we need to talk," Angelina started. "I dunno about you, but I don't remember a lot of last night. So what we did is a mystery to me."  
  
Fred eyed her carefully, " A mystery?"  
  
"Well, I mean I know, that, you know, we, we had sex," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Fred said, rubbing his head looking pretty embarrassed. "Uh, don't kill me or nothing, but I don't think we used protection."  
  
"I know, and that's why we need to be serious. I know it's hard for you to be serious, but just try, for me, and for the baby," Angelina said fast.  
  
"Hey now. I can be serious, and who says you're gunna have a baby?" Fred asked.  
  
"My body says! I remember getting my period the first time in my first year. I think there's a pretty good chance something might just cook up," Angelina blurted out.  
  
"Egh, stop! I don't wanna hear this!" Fred said covering his ears.  
  
The glare that Fred earned for saying that could have burned a hole right through his head.  
  
"Heh, sorry…" Fred apologized.  
  
"Anyway, I need to know right now if you're going to be here for me. I don't want to be with you if you're just going to leave me to take care of this child myself. I don't want a kid right now, believe me, but I don't think I have much of a choice. So Frederick, are you with me? Are you going to be responsible?" Angie stated. "Fred? You okay there?"  
  
"Yeah," Fred said talking a deep breath. His right hand was leaning on the shed, while his left was holding his stomach, facing to the opposite direction of Angelina.  
  
"Sorry, just got a little queasy there," Fred managed to say right before regurgitating.  
  
Fred turned around after wiping his mouth with the loose rugby tee he was wearing. He looked deeply into Angelina's eyes, he looked ather with so much feeling she wanted to have wild monkey… (A/N: whoa bad Caitlin!) She wanted to just collapse in his arms and stay in the comfort of his protective body for all eternity.  
  
"Angie, even though we were ridiculously smashed last night, I don't think that we would have just done it with anyone. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, there must have been some kind of feeling that made us do that. Some kind of feeling that told us it was okay, that told us that our friendship was more than what it was. I trust you more than anyone in this world, anyone. I can honestly say that. I mean, I asked you and Lee not to rat me out about taking Snape's bath beads, and who ratted me out? It wasn't you, and I know that's the lamest reason ever, but it's deeper than that. I can honestly say that since our first game as second years, I've had a mad crush on you. Maybe shagging wasn't exactly the smartest thing, and me leaving you wouldn't be smart either. I will be there for you. I was there day one and I will be there until my last day," Fred promised sincerely.  
  
There was nothing Angelina could say. Here was perhaps the sweetest, seventh year boy she knew, promising his life to her. She had never heard anything so meaningful to her. And before she realized it, her arms were tightly gripped around Fred Weasley's neck. Tears fell from her eyes, happy or sad tears, she couldn't tell. Fred's arms were around her waist. You could tell he showed some kind of affection too. He looked as peaceful as ever in her arms and his flawless face showed it. They pulled apart, reluctantly and Fred kissed Angelina on the forehead.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Angie," Fred said before turning around and puking.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it! All right this chapter wasn't too funny, was it? If it seemed to stop being funny when Quidditch practice began, I know. I wrote this over two days. Lack of ideas, but I wanted to write. It's still a lil funny, right? Well, let me know! Review please! 


	3. Spin The Wand

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, simple as that. it all belongs to the famous JK ROWLING  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter wasn't funny. But I get all my ideas from having a good day, and well, needless to say, i didn't have a very good day. No one was really funny *slugs Diane* and it seems like everyone is being really uptight lately. This should be better, if not, I'll probably just stop for awhile.  
  
"Katie, you're a slut right?" Lee asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Katie asked raising her eyebrows at Lee.  
  
"Well, I mean, you're," he paused and blinked acouple of times. "You're, experienced?"  
  
Katie broke out in a heavy laughter.  
  
"Katie, it's not funny. Katie, seriously, it's not funny," Lee repeated himself sternly for the next three minutes.  
  
"Sorry, phew. So, are you telling me that you, Lee Jordan, Mr. Horny himself, isn't experienced?" Katie asked brushing her hair back.  
  
"I've been with three girls."  
  
"This year?"  
  
"My whole seven years at Hogwarts," Lee answered. Katie almost joked on her soft drink.  
  
"Sorry, okay only three girls? How far have you gotten?" Katie asked.  
  
"Um, I dunno if we should be talking about this here," Lee commented looking around the filled great hall. Katie just stared at him.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I've almost made it all the way."  
  
"With who?" Katie gasped.  
  
Lee bit his lip.  
  
"Please don't say Ginny," Katie begged. "For your sake, don't say Ginny."  
  
"No! With you."  
  
"Me?" Katie looked at him as if he just went mad. " No Lee Jordan, I have never gone anywhere with you."  
  
"Don't be so sure Katie Bell," he laughed. Again, Katie glared at him.  
  
"Okay, I haven't gone past the second hoop."  
  
"Well, my only suggestion is that you hook up with someone who hasn't either," Katie suggested.  
  
"Like??"  
  
"Alicia," Katie suggested getting up from her seat. "We're gunna play Spin The Wand later tonight. You'll be joining us right?"  
  
Lee smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world my dear Katie."  
  
  
  
It was a quarter until ten when a group of Gryffndors gathered around in the boys dorm to play Spin The Wand. A few were nervous considering this was there first time ever playing, but the veterans (who liked to think that they made the game up) were up and ready to go.  
  
"Whose wand will we use tonight?" Alicia asked sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"I was thinking a newbie's wand," Fred said smiling.  
  
"So how about Hermione's?" Alicia offered.  
  
"No, I refuse to use such an important object for a childish game, especially when using my wand," She said straightening up.  
  
"Oh, get over it 'Mione," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, this could be fun. Just think of all the things that could happen tonight," Ginny said starry eyed.  
  
George and Ron snorted, "Nothing is gunna happen with you tonight Gin."  
  
"Please boys, this is an oppertunity to share one another's... skills." Katie said, who just earned glares from some worried big brothers.  
  
"Alright time to start, Hermione, wand please."  
  
"What makes you think I actually have my wand with me?" she questioned.  
  
"Please, you're the only one who carries their wand with them, EVERYWHERE," Alicia said.  
  
"Not so," She defended herself.  
  
Alicia looked at her like she was mad, "Don't you think bringing your wand to the bathroom is a little much Hermione?"  
  
Hermione just let out a sigh while the boys laughed at her.  
  
"Fine," she said tossing her wand to Alicia.  
  
"Thank you, now everyone knows how this game works, right?" Alicia asked looking around the group. " C'mon you guys! It's simple. Someone spins the wand, and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss. But, since we have some new people, i think we'll up it a bit. Whoever it lands on, you have to spend 7 minutes in there with them," Alicia said pointing to a closet not too far from the group. "You can do whatever you want for whole 7 minutes. Sounds fun right?"  
  
"Oh yey!" Lee hollared.  
  
"Let's get on with it!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Stop glaring at her Ron," Hermione said elbowing Ron.  
  
Alicia took Hermione's wand and placed in the center of the circle of friends.  
  
"Go ahead 'Mione, spin it," Alicia said.  
  
"HA HA HA! Spin- it! get it? SPINNET," a nervous Hermione joked. She could hear the crickets chirping in the background as nobody laughed and then spun the wand.  
  
The wand whirled around in circles until it got slower and slower. Hermione bit her lip in apprehension. She would give anything for it to land on Fred or Harry. She had always had a crush on both of them. And contray to popular belief, she didn't like Ron NOR Draco (a/n: ha! Audrey! in your face!) she especailly didn't like George (a/n: Does that sting Audrey??)  
  
Ron smiled as the wand pointed to him when it stopped.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione," He said pulling her into the closet.  
  
"GO RON! GO RON!" Fred, George, Lee and Harry shouted.  
  
The two entered the closet and shut the door behind them.  
  
"I'm glad the wand landed on me," Ron admitted blushing. "I've liked you since our first year. The way you were so snotty and the way you screamed for me to help you with the troll. You're so intellegent and hot and," Ron said rambling on.  
  
"Ron, stop. You're making run- on sentences," Hermione delcared.  
  
"Sorry, but you are hott and smart and," Ron stopped speaking and started kissing Hermione on the neck.  
  
"Heh," Hermione tried to speak.  
  
"Suck me beautifiul," Ron ordered pushing Hermione to her knees.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione laughed in his face.  
  
"I.. uh, I j- just," Ron studdered relizing he just made a total fool of himself.  
  
"You can't just come in here with me and expect to get some. Jiminy Crickets! This isn't even romantic. It's a game of chance and i got stuck with you!" Hermione preached.  
  
Ron looked hurt, " You mean, you don't, you don't fancy me?"  
  
"No," Hermione said without hesitating.  
  
Ron looked down at his old, torn shoes. "Oh," he managed to say.  
  
"Ron, look I'm sorry.." Hermione started but then decided there was nothing else better to do than to just drop to her knees.  
  
"YES!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You have 4 minutes left!" a voice outside the closted called.  
  
"Hurry!" Ron said.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione said beginning.  
  
"Blimey, 'Mione. Just because it's called a blowjob, doesn't mean you actually BLOW!" Ron hollared.  
  
"You know what Ron? Suck your own-"  
  
"One minute!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to yell. We should just forget this even happened. Obviously you don't like me and I should just move on," Ron said pouting.  
  
Hermione looked up to Ron, "I apologize too," she said kissing Ron on the lips.  
  
"But, if you ever want to just have a fling or anything, you know where I sleep," Ron said winking, heading out of the closet.  
  
"So how was it in there?" George asked his brother. Ron grinned and sat back down.  
  
"Whose turn is it now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I nominate Alicia," Hermione smiled evilily.  
  
Alicia didn't waste anytime; she leaned over and spun the wand.  
  
"C's! She's got C's! I just saw!" Lee whispered rather loudly into Fred's ear.  
  
"Ahem, Fred cleared his throat to make Lee's attention move on to the wand. His jaw dropped. Alicia fell backwards.  
  
"Go one 'Licia, it won't be that bad," Angelina said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"It's Lee, Angie. This will be bad," Alicia replied standing up and sulking to the closet.  
  
  
  
"So, would you think it'd be totally wrong if I just placed my hand here, upon your leg?"  
  
"Get your hand off of me Lee."  
  
"C'mon Alicia, its only 7 minutes and whether we do anything or not, no one will know."  
  
"Good, then they won't be missing anything since we didn't do anything," Alicia replied.  
  
"We still have 5 minutes left. So we could still do something…" Lee offered  
  
"Look, I didn't want the wand to land on you," Alicia brutally said.  
  
"Ouch. C'mon, just one little kiss?" Lee begged  
  
"No," Alicia warned  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Can I just hug you?" Alicia looked at Lee like he was crazy.  
  
"I may be a goody- goody, but I'm not bloody stupid."  
  
Lee pouted, showing his big brown puppy dog eyes.  
  
Alicia, feeling a little guilty, wrapped her arms around him and before she knew it, was lying on her back while Lee kissed her wildly.  
  
There was a rapping at the door and a call, "Your 7 minutes are over!"  
  
"Five more minutes!" Alicia called out.  
  
  
  
A/N: OVER! Ha, once again, lack of ideas. Well, actually i have a lot of ideas, but i can't use them all in one chapter, now can I? Anywhoo, just let me know what ya thought. Don't worry! There will be more Angie & Fred *rubs hands together* I have a lot of ideas for them :) :) Alright! REVIEW NOW! 


	4. Muggle inventions..

Disclaimer: All the characters, places and things belong to JK Rowling. I am simply a wannabe.  
  
A/N: Hello! Thank for the reviews again. I really love this story I'm typing and la la la. Anywhoo, here's some more of it since I just got into this huge F/A mood right now! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was the morning after the friendly game of "Spin the wand" and not all of the seventh year gang was seated at the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder where the girls are," Lee Jordan said pondering aloud.  
  
"Beats me," Fred shrugged eating his hot cereal by hand.  
  
"I'm so tired," George yawned. "All that closeting wore me out!"  
  
Lee stopped peeling his orange and took a little time to think about last night, and smiled.  
  
"Gor Blimey Lee, you haven't stop thinking about your luck," Fred supposedly said between chews.  
  
"Well, it was just amazing. I've fancied Alicia since I can remember."  
  
George snorted, "You only started liking Alicia since Katie mentioned her yesterday morning."  
  
"That isn't so," Lee declared.  
  
The boys continued to argue while the girls were upstairs in their dorms still. Let's see what they're up to.  
  
Angelina gave a great sigh and just feel backwards on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Katie asked turning over to Angelina from her bed.  
  
"Nothing's wrong! Does something HAVE to be wrong? I can act like this, this is normal. See normal Angelina. I'm just going to go downstairs to the Great Hall and get some breakfast, like WE always do," Angelina said looking at Katie, " another words, get up!"  
  
Alicia raced into the dorm.  
  
"I'm brilliant! Seriously, I should get the all smarts award for this," she shouted.  
  
"What are you rambling on about?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, and."  
  
"Stop right there. YOU were thinking?" Katie asked slyly.  
  
"Belt up! I'm a lot smarter than you and if you don't believe me, I'm sure the O.W.L.s will agree," Alicia said.  
  
"Ouch," Angelina mocked. "Does that hurt?"  
  
Katie gave Angelina a hard glare and then turned to Alicia. "Go on then."  
  
"Yeah, back to me. I think I've figured out a way for you to find out if you're pregnant or not!"  
  
"Alicia, Hun, I already KNOW I'm pregnant."  
  
"How's that?" she asked.  
  
Angelina looked at her in disbelief. "Are you and Fred REALLY that clueless?"  
  
"No, seriously. There are spells and stuff that we can find out the answer with," Katie agreed with Alicia.  
  
"What? Spells? No, I am talking about pure Muggle Genius stuff."  
  
Angelina and Katie rolled their eyes in unison. "Muggle stuff. We can't go a day without Alicia mentioning that she's a halfblood and that she knows A LOT about Muggle things."  
  
"Belt up! Anyway, like I was saying, all you do is take this Pregnancy test and," Alicia continued.  
  
"Is it hard? I mean, I don't really know a lot about babies, or pregnancy, or," Angelina said.  
  
"Or taste in guys for that matter," Katie interrupted earning another glare from Angelina.  
  
"They look exactly alike, and a pregnancy test isn't hard. It's not based on knowledge or anything. All you do is take this little stick and urinate on it," Alicia told the two girls.  
  
"First of all, George and Fred don't look exactly alike. Second, you can say PEE," Katie said.  
  
"I have to WHAT on this ... this, " Angelina rambled.  
  
"Stick, hunny," Katie offered.  
  
"This stick?" Angelina said finishing her comment.  
  
"Yes, you PEE on it. Is that a problem? C'mon it's easy and it works," Alicia said starting to sound like she was getting tired of being the fact presenter.  
  
"Wait, how does it let me now if I am or not?" Angelina asked seriously.  
  
"Well, there will be one line if you aren't and three lines if you are," Alicia said.  
  
"Three lines?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes, Kate! Three lines! One, Two, Three! THREE!" Alicia yelled.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes, "Okay, just thought that THREE was an odd number. Why not two?"  
  
"I don't know! I didn't make the test up!" Alicia yelled again.  
  
"Just ignore her. She's trying to get you like this. You know she loves to do that, she's Katie for Pete's sake. She can be a bitch," Angelina said, grabbing the test from Alicia.  
  
"Thanks," Katie said. " And by the way, I'm STILL in the room!"  
  
"I'm nervous," Angelina stated walking into the connecting bathroom.  
  
"Don't be. Remember, everything will be okay. We're here for you," Alicia supported.  
  
"Hey, Angie. You know I love you and all, but I'm starving. I'll see you guys later in the Great Hall," Katie said walking to the door to go downstairs. " And don't be nervous Angie. Licia's right, everything will be okay. You're our best friend, we're right by your side."  
  
"Oh I do believe that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me Katie!" Angelina said tearing up.  
  
"Aw, yup, and like I said, I'm starving. Later! Oh, and good luck!" Katie said heading out the door.  
  
Katie ran down the stairs and into the common room, ((A/N: and we're going to follow her just because a large room with the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and some other miscellaneous people sounds a lot more interesting then finding out the results of Angelina's test. A hormonal Angelina with goody- goody, once removed, Alicia or Fred? Hm and if you followed any of that, 10 points to you because I am simply rambling on and trying to type fast so my parents actually think I'm writing a report, but hey! at least I'm not online. Yeah, back to the story!)) then into the main entrance and finally making her way into the Great Hall. She sat down next to George who was getting pestered by Hermione.  
  
I just wanted to tell you that I think that you're really smart and," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," Katie said, " go find Ron, I heard he wants some more of your special 'blowing.'"  
  
Hermione turned a shade of purple and ran off to sit next to Harry. It was hard to tell if she was more upset or embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway, Good morning. How are you guys doing?" Katie asked cheerfully.  
  
"Pretty good, say where's Ang?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh she's with Alicia in the dorm, taking a," Katie paused. She didn't really want the guys to know exactly what was truly going on.  
  
"Taking a?" Fred asked.  
  
"Taking a picture of," Katie searched the entire table to get a clue of what they could possibly be taking a picture of. Finally, her eyes landed on something.  
  
"They're taking a picture of goblets! All sorts of 'em, there are. And, Angelina's Mum is FASCINATED with goblets. It's like a present they're making for her." Katie stated.  
  
"Goblets, eh?" Fred asked.  
  
Katie nodded, " Yup, goblets!"  
  
"Right," Fred said starring at Katie weirdly.  
  
"Last night was fun, eh Katie?" George said, nudging his elbow against her playfully.  
  
Katie giggled, "I always have fun when I'm with you."  
  
The two leaned towards each other just in time to share a small kiss.  
  
"Oh, please," Fred sighed.  
  
"Hey, did Alicia, you know, say anything about me?" Lee asked hintfully.  
  
Katie sighed heavily. "I hope you know you're hitting on property that is already taken."  
  
"By who?" Lee asked outraged.  
  
"Oliver Wood," Katie said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
Lee sighed, "Blimey I can never keep a woman!"  
  
"I wonder why," George joked.  
  
Just then hundreds of owls swooped in to drop off the daily mail. Hermes, Percy's owl, dropped a white and yellow envelope infront of Fred.  
  
"Hey Hermes," Fred greeted taking the envelope in hand.  
  
"What is it Fred?" George asked.  
  
"A letter from Percy it looks like," Fred answered.  
  
"Well, open it all ready!"  
  
Fred open it and pulled out a long letter written in ink. His eyes skimmed it over and then laughed lightly.  
  
"Bout bloody time."  
  
"What? Time for what?" George asked practically sitting in his brother's lap, trying to read the letter.  
  
"Percy and Penelope finally planned a date. They're getting married next week!" Fred said pushing George off of him.  
  
"Aw. They're getting married?" Katie asked in awe.  
  
"So we're invited?" George's asked.  
  
"Yes, you git. Of course we're invited, we are his wonderful younger brothers, aren't we?" Fred said.  
  
"Penelope Weasley. Awww," Katie dreamed putting her hand over her heart, " how sweet!"  
  
Lee looked at her like she was off the trolley. "Get over it."  
  
"Oh, he says we can bring a friend if we want," Fred informed.  
  
"I take it I'm not that friend, am I?" Lee asked sorely.  
  
Fred looked up from the letter just realizing that Lee was probably right. "Well, I don't know who I'm taking yet."  
  
"You mean you're not gunna take Angelina?" Katie asked confused.  
  
Fred looked over at her with an unclear expression. Katie raised her eyebrows, saying that she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh boy," George mumbled.  
  
"No, it's okay Fred. You can take Angelina, I honestly don't mind," Lee said.  
  
Fred sighed, "Lee, I don't know who I'm taking yet. I mean, Angelina isn't even really my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, is that so? You just impregnated my best friend, promised her you love and devotion, but yet you're not her boyfriend?" Katie asked sounding a little ticked off.  
  
"Well, she's not," Fred said looking at Katie.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if she dated another guy or two? Cause you know, she can. Especially if she's 'not really' yours," Katie argued.  
  
Fred frowned, "Okay, so she's my girlfriend. But do I have to take her?"  
  
"No, Frederick. You don't have to do anything," Katie said getting up from her seat.  
  
George sighed. "Thanks Fred. You pissed her off. Do you know how hard it is for me to get action when she's mad? Or for anyone to live peacefully?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry George. What was I thinking upsetting your girlfriend like that? Now you won't get any action for the next day. But wait, what's that? Oh yeah I know I have feelings too, but they don't matter. Nope, not at all and neither do Lee's," Fred sarcastically said.  
  
"Y'know what Fred?" George began, but his attention was drawn to the Great Hall doors where Alicia and Angelina had just entered and were now talking to Katie.  
  
"Two lines? How the hell did you get two lines?" Katie asked bewildered.  
  
"I have no clue!" Angelina cried.  
  
"There's something wrong with your muggle crap Alicia," Katie said.  
  
"I know, I know," she said biting her lip. "Okay, sometimes when you take muggle stuff into the wizarding world, it messes up. Sometimes it's only a certain part, like in our case. The lines messed up," Alicia stated.  
  
"We can't afford these mistakes," Angelina said looking worried.  
  
"Hopefully you're not pregnant," Katie said bluntly.  
  
Angelina looked at her, "What's with the attitude?"  
  
"You're boyfriend's a jerk, Ang," she said.  
  
Angelina shrugged, " I know, but I adore him. Let's go sit down and talk."  
  
"And eat…" Katie said realizing she still hadn't ate. 


	5. The Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: nothing. Yup. that's right. Nothing. that means, I own nothing. JK Rowling does though. what a very nice lady she is;P hey snowdrop! I can smell your brains...  
  
  
  
"I'm serious Katie! Eight inches is a lot!" Angelina said  
  
"I know, but you said you could do more than that!" Katie said.  
  
"Eight inches? Please," Alicia said, just entering the room. "You should see all the things I can do with thirteen inches."  
  
Angelina and Katie's mouths dropped at Alicia's last words. The blonde girl started to blush. "You two aren't talking about wands this time are you?"  
  
Angelina shook her head letting an embarrassed Alicia know that they were talking about the real thing this time.  
  
"I really wish you two would let me know the subject before I open my mouth," Alicia stated obviously flustered.  
  
Katie smiled, "But it's so much more fun when you start talking about things and have no idea what the subject really is!"  
  
----  
  
"So Fred, who will you be taking?" George whispered since Lee was only in the next room.  
  
"I know I should take Angie, and I really want to, but I don't want to hurt Lee's feelings," Fred said. "Who do you think I should take?"  
  
"You should take your girlfriend. That way you can tell Mum and Dad about Ang and they can't be too mad because Perc is getting married!" George said as though he just had the most brilliant idea.  
  
"Oh, you're right George! That's bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know. I've had to use my head a couple of times," George replied.  
  
"I bet you have!" Fred said pretending to hump his bed.  
  
"Uh, is this a bad time?" Lee asked just entering the room.  
  
"No! Just in time Lee! You can come join us!" Fred joked as the bed began to squeak even louder.  
  
"Oy! Fred, you're cheating on Angelina with your bed!" Lee bellowed jokingly.  
  
"Oh, is he?" a feminine voice asked. It was Angelina she had entered the room quietly and sat down next to Fred, who was highly embarrassed laying on his stomach. "I just came by to remind you," Angelina hesitated looking for the right word. " I just came by to remind you, BOYS that we have a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff in about two hours." She glanced over at Fred tracing her fingers across his back lustfully and swiftly left the dorm, leaving Fred hungry for more.  
  
"Angelina!" Fred called getting up from his four poster bed.  
  
"Ah Freeed!" George and Lee groaned disgustedly.  
  
"You get excited just a little too easily," Lee said comically.  
  
Fred looked down and realized Lee was right and immediately sat back down.  
  
"Here take this," George said throwing a pillow across his lap.  
  
----  
  
"Okay, so does my hair look better up like this, or like this?" Alicia asked the two other girls who were also getting ready for the game.  
  
"Like that," Katie answered not even looking up from her trunk.  
  
"You didn't even look Katie! What do you think Ang?" Alicia whined  
  
"Like that," Angelina responded who wasn't looking either.  
  
"You guuuys," Alicia pouted. "You have to look!"  
  
"Licia, get real. It's a Quidditch game, not the bloody ice capades!" Katie said.  
  
Alicia gave her a sarcastic smile, "Just so you know Katie, your hair doesn't matter in the ice capades."  
  
"Blimey! Belt up you two! Bicker, Bicker, Bicker! I swear that's all you ever do! It's cattiness constantly!" Angelina roared.  
  
Katie and Alicia stared at Angelina, and then at each other blinking cluelessly.  
  
"It has to be the hormones," Alicia whispered looking for her Quidditch Robes.  
  
Katie nodded agreeingly. "Alicia, why don't you put some clothes on while you look for your robes?"  
  
"Because I can't find any!" She said throwing clothes out of her trunk all over the dorm. "Besides, I'm not completely in my nuddy-pants."  
  
"I'm not sure if undies count, Hun" Katie replied.  
  
A brief knock at the door was enough to stop the three girls in there tracks. Not waiting long enough for an answer the knock-EE barged right in.  
  
Alicia's scream could probably been heard halfway across the Gryffindor Dormitory.  
  
"Oliver! What are you doing here?" she cried jumping into his arms.  
  
Oliver, of course, holding her in his arms just stared. His girlfriend was lying in his arms, practically nude.  
  
"Uh, Alicia, babe, Hun, dear, you're only in your undies," Angelina informed while rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Oh my Goodness!" She screamed, again and ran out of the room into the hallway of the other dorms.  
  
"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Katie cried looking at Angelina.  
  
"Alicia! Have you gone mad! There's at least sixty other people out there! And I'm sure they don't wanna see you in your Victoria's Secret Special GoodWitch underwear!" Angelina bellowed into the hallway.  
  
Katie smiled at Oliver, "Sorry about this."  
  
Oliver just peaked his eyebrows and bit his lip, "Maybe I should come back later?"  
  
"No, stay! I mean, go. Agh, okay, we have a Quidditch match in about an hour. We'll see then, all right? We promise to have Alicia calmer, and at least a wee bit more sane." Katie stated.  
  
"Oh, a match? The Weasleys didn't tell me. You know, if you need a captain or a quick practice I would love to..." Oliver offered.  
  
"Oh, that would be lovely, but we really need to go catch the birthday suit girl," Angelina fastly said trying to get him to shut up. Everyone knew that if you said one thing about Quidditch, Oliver could continue the conversation for days later.  
  
"The offer is still good though!" Oliver called out to Angelina and Katie who were now running after Alicia. Whistles and catcalls could be heard giving by numerous people.  
  
"HEY THAT'S MY BIRD!" Oliver yelled down the hall defensively.  
  
---- The Quidditch Match ended with a winning score of 570 four hours later.  
  
"That was one brutal Quidditch game," huffed an exhausted George.  
  
"Where were you two? I kept getting hit by the Bludger," Alicia, obviously annoyed, rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"We were right where we're supposed to be! Why did you three let the opposing team have the Quaffle so many times?" George argued.  
  
"Blame it on your Keeper. Mister Butterfingers over there shouldnot've let so many goals through!" Alicia said in her defense.  
  
"Hey now! I tried my best! This is my first and last year playing Quidditch!" Lee, the new keeper piped up.  
  
"Hey team, you need to stop blaming it on each other. We're a Team, there's no you 'I' or 'U' in team," Harry tried to be the median in the argument.  
  
"You're right there's no 'U' or an 'I,' but there sure as hell is a 'M' and an 'E',"Alicia bluntly said to Harry.  
  
Harry's lip began to tremble, as his secret love, Alicia had just told him off.  
  
"Well, he's got a point actually, it's not like we didn't win," Alicia corrected herself.  
  
A smile spread across Harry's face.  
  
"All right team! Great game! Next time I wanna see more passing, more attempts at grabbing the snitch, more hits with the bludger and more blocks." Oliver cheered meeting the team in the locker room.  
  
Ignoring Oliver, they all went right around him to rest on the benches.  
  
"Who let him in here?" Fred groaned.  
  
A/N: K, I updated! Review it now! Cause it's good and you know it is! I know there's not a lot here, but I needed to post this ASAP, because I'm very impatient. I'm writing Chapter 6 as we speak and it should be done soon (maybe even tonight). So, just stay tuned! Thanks! oh and REVIEW!!! 


	6. The offer

DISCLAIMER: Hey! Hey, hey! Baby, I don't have any money, everything belongs to JK, the characters and all that jazz. The plot may be mine, but I doubt it! So, just in case, I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: Hey you guys. Okay, let me explain! I have a new computer and you know what? I have Microsoft word, which means that everything should be gramertyzed and spellt coricktly, happy Audrey? Good. I'm sorry about this chapter coming out so much later than I had promised, but it's the new computer that took so long. Anyway, I hope no one has abandoned me, yet. So read, enjoy and review please! Thanks!! Someday we'll look back at this, laugh nervously and change the subject.  
  
"I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public," Angelina insulted Lee as he walked into the great hall to join the rest of the crew.  
  
"Ah, I see the screw up fairy visited you again," Lee sneered at Angelina.  
  
"Blimey, what is up with you two?" Oliver asked, finally paying attention to someone else besides Alicia.  
  
"Huh?" Katie asked, looking up from her Abercrombie and Witch magazine. "Oh, they're always like that Oliver. Have you really been gone that long?"  
  
Oliver blushed and quickly went back to holding Alicia in his lap.  
  
Angelina leaned over Katie's shoulder in order to look at the clothing magazine.  
  
"Aw, those are cute robes!" Angie squealed.  
  
Katie nodded, "The models aren't bad looking either."  
  
Alicia took a glance over at the magazine also, "Uh, Katie?" Alicia asked pointing at one of the female models, "Why is she, um, not wearing a blouse?"  
  
Angelina and Katie giggled in unison, "That's just the way this magazine is."  
  
"Somebody doesn't have a shirt on? Who? Where?" Lee asked snatching the magazine from Katie's hand just to take a look at the girl's breasts.  
  
"Agh Lee!" Katie yelled obviously mad. "You really need to get laid or something!" She snatched the magazine back from Lee and looked down at the poor model that had covered herself up with her hands.  
  
Lee sat back down a little ticked off, "Ya know, sometimes I hate the way the pictures move about."  
  
"Hey love," a redheaded twin came behind Katie and hugged her. Katie didn't look amused at all, "Nice try Fred!"  
  
Fred snorted and playfully punched George, who was only a few steps behind him, in the arm.  
  
"I told you she'd know," George laughed and sat next to Katie, who rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"How can you tell anyway?" Oliver asked.  
  
"It's easy," Katie smirked. "They're different, from head to toe."  
  
Fred laughed, "And we all know who's better, don't we Angelina?"  
  
"We do, eh? Well I give the award to George, 'cause it's definitely not you," Angelina snorted.  
  
Everybody, excluding Fred, burst out into hysterics.  
  
"Yeah, that's reaaaaal funny guys. Real funny," Fred said sarcastically.  
  
-----  
  
While the seventh years were in Charms, listening to Flitwick make a speech about something or another, Angelina started writing a note to Fred.  
  
'Hey Sweetie, How are you?' Angelina wrote in her usual neat handwriting and then quietly whispered, "Schreiben arbeit." She watched the English words amazing turn into the language that she and Fred made up in their second year for each other. She then tapped Alicia to give it to Fred.  
  
She watched Fred write furiously back to her, when he finished, he looked up at her and gave her a half smile. Which he knew made her melt. He then handed the note to Alicia to give to Angie. Alicia gave a loud huff as she was being interrupted during her note taking and tossed the note at Angelina carelessly.  
  
Angelina tried to read the note, but couldn't make a word out. So, she reversed the language spell and yet, she still couldn't read it. Angelina strained her eyes to read her boyfriend's handwriting, more like elf- scratch.  
  
"Radura" Angelina whispered, trying not to distract Flitwick, or more importantly Alicia. She gave a sigh of relief as the words on the page became a lot clearer.  
  
'Hello Love. I'm okay, how about you? I'm little nervous about this baby thing. Do you think we'll be okay? I sure hope so. If not, we could always just live with my mum. Love Fred.'  
  
Angelina had to give out a soft giggle, she could just imagine herself, living with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and there other kids, plus her baby and seeing Fred every minute of everyday. It could bliss. Angelina gave that another thought and quickly decided that maybe that wasn't the best choice. However comma, life would certainly never get boring around the Weasley house.  
  
'Fred- I'm okay as well, I am very nervous about this baby too, but we have a long time to think it over and I'm sure we'll come up with something and it will be absolutely perfect, if not, my daddy will hunt you down- hehe, I'm only joking. Yes, we'll be fine. We both have to be strong, for us, and for the baby. And hey, I have an offer for you, since we don't even remember that night, why don't we relive it, this time, without the booze. I love you, Angie'  
  
Angelina felt her cheeks feel a little hot with embarrassment as she charmed the note and gave it to Alicia, who just rolled her eyes, and passed it to Fred.  
  
Angelina watched Fred's every expression as he read the note. He went from an anxious smile, to a nervous twitch, to a very giddy grin for an offer that he could not refuse.  
  
Fred quickly scribbled something and sent it thought the regular delivery system to get to Angelina.  
  
She smiled greatly as she read Fred's note that read the word "yes" in big capitalized letters and underlined many times, with lots of winking smiles that danced around the round.  
  
The melodious ring of the school bells let all the students know that their current class was over and it was now time for their next. Fred arose fastest from his seat, quickly offering to take her books.  
  
"Wait a second Fred," she smiled innocently.  
  
Fred sat the books back down on her desk as she put her hands upon his shoulders and kissed him softly, but lustfully, only making them both want more. His hands naturally came upon her hips as they both closed their eyes, which led them both to a land of ecstasy.  
  
"Excuse me, Weasley, Johnson. You are not allowed to show public displays of affection in classrooms, and if you do not stop now, I will have to assign you both detentions," Professor Flitwick interrupted them.  
  
Fred backed away from Angelina, even though his body wanted to remain closer. Angelina winked at Fred while picking up her books.  
  
"Yes, Professor," they answered in unison. "We're very sorry."  
  
Angelina took her books from Fred and they walked out of the room together. At their parting ways Angelina whispered "Meet me at my dorm at seven."  
  
Flitwick came running out of his classroom, "I forgot to tell you two, Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with you both tonight."  
  
A/N: Okie dokie, that's all I got for now. I think it's a good cliffhanger, don't you? I'll try not to wait sooo long to update! I'm sorry folks! Review please now!!! Thanks!! Flames are welcome!!! Just review- tell me if you like it and tell me if you want more! Thanks! ;D 


End file.
